


Achievements

by lalois



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Boys' Love, Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> birthday fic for celebrating Tatsu as a misoji shounen.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achievements

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 13th May 2015

The filming for the upcoming episode of Kanjani Chronicle had finished earlier that day. The staff had then given Ohkura a huge cake: together with the other six members of Kanjani8, they had all eaten and drunk and cheered, feasting on him before finally waving off goodbye.

The beautiful location they had chosen, on a nice town outside Tokyo, was now free of the chatty noises Kanjani8 usually brought along with them.  
They had long gone; all but two people, hands resting on the edges of a bridge, staring out at the bursting traffic of cars heading home, deep below where they stood. Swarming, dazzling cars reflections cast in the sunset light.  
It was almost over, making the skyscrapers glow with gold along their edges and all over the angles of the buildings.

The two figures were still standing there, right in the middle of the bridge facing the traffic, doing nothing and saying even less. Simply enjoying each other's company.  
The shorter, black-haired man suddenly shifted and quietly dropped a tiny package into one of the other's pockets.

 _\- Happy 16th May -_ the said man grumbled, not perfectly audible to anybody but the one beside him.  
Ohkura turned and smiled to him.  
_\- Thanks, Ryochan._  
  
The other merely shrugged, not used to the awkwardness of the meaning of the moment they had just shared, but somehow impressed by how natural it had indeed felt for the both of them.

 _\- Not now -_ he commented then, when the corner of his eyes noticed how Ohkura was motioning for reaching the gift in his pocket.  
The drummer's hands stopped mid-air, and they were soon back on the metal edge of the bridge.  
_\- As soon as you get home later, though -_ Ryo added, as if clearing his throat.  
  
Ohkura nodded, then stirred a bit, stretching his back but never tearing his gaze away from the panorama in front of them.

_\- ... Ryochan?_

Ryo snorted, and Ohkura took that for some kind of "yes".  
- _When I'll be old and grumpy and ugly, will you still love me?_

 _\- Of course not -_ Ryo immediately replied.  
  
_\- Whaaaat? -_ Ohkura shrieked, turning again to look at Ryo, a bit dismayed _\- how can you say something like that on my birthday day exactly?!_  
  
\- And how can you ask something like that on your birthday day exactly? - the other retorted _\- Can't you just enjoy the moment, Ohkura?!_  
  
\- Asking IS pretty coherent, actually - Ohkura pouted _\- I'm turning 30, and I'm just..._  
\- What? - Ryo grinned _\- feeling regret for youth fading away?_  
\- Not really - the drummer shook his head - _More like... feeling I might not have achieved what I really wish for my life._  
  
Ryo raised an eyebrow.  
_\- You're talking nonsense. You're famous, you're rich, you're also kinda handsome and talented and tons of girls are falling for you every damn day. What's missing?_

Ohkura narrowed his gaze, looking at him in a fair serious way.  
_\- You did not include yourself in that list, Ryochan._  
  
\- No, I didn't - the older man confirmed, his eyes locked on Ohkura's.  
_\- Meaning-_  
\- Meaning I don't know if you want me to be included in your list of personal achievements. Am I really like that, Ohkura?

Ohkura's dark orbs widened.  
  
_\- Are you kiddin', Ryochan?! You're the... well, you're on top of that. You've always been. You're its core. You are._  
\- Yet it seems this is not enough - Ryo muttered.  
  
_\- Why are you saying that? -_ Ohkura whispered, half disappointed.  
_\- What is it that you really wish for your life, Tatsu? Because if I were like so, you wouldn't whine like you're doing right now, would you?_

Ohkura shook his head.  
  
_\- No, listen Ryochan, you got me wrong._  
You're important, Ryochan. You're very important, to me. You're so important I was even sure I got all I really wish for my life when we... - his voice became a mere whisper as he finished the sentence, unsure about its outcome _\- ... when we hooked up._  
  
He dared looking at Ryo's whole figure, which didn't really seem shaken or so, about what he had just said.

 _\- ... "But"? Because I suppose there must be a "but", Tatsu._  
\- But... - he sighed - _how's the way you look at me, Ryochan?_  
\- We've already talked about that. A lot of times.  
\- Yeah, but we sort of never settled anything. We said there was plenty of time.  
  
Ryo turned, resting now his back on the metal edge of the bridge but looking straightly at how nervous Ohkura was.  
_\- There still is. Or do you fear there might be somehow none anymore?_

Ohkura looked up at him.  
_\- Maybe I do. Maybe I just need to come back at my place and know, just know, that you might have sneaked there even before me and already brought beers along. Spending the night, a few days, whatever time you might think proper or enough for us to be a real couple. Asking me to do the same and spoil you a lot more than now._  
I wish for this to become some habit.  
  
\- Playing n'weds? - Ryo mocked him with a half smile. Ohkura knew it did not count as an answer, though, but more like Ryo's need of making him understand he was not looking down at it, nor could answer properly as he wished.  
\- More like... you know... - Ohkura took a deep breath before adding - _being a family. A family of two._

Ryo did not reply immediately. He stared at Ohkura's shoelaces, lost in thoughts. He nodded, then, shifting nearer to where Ohkura's body stood, and both relaxed a bit.  
_\- Is it really okay for you, Ryochan? -_ Ohkura spoke softly, so softly he was barely audible.  
  
Ohkura knew that his last hint was maybe too much.  
Not exactly what Ryo, nor him, could have expected for an idol life to be. But things had turned out like that before he could realize he had already chosen his path, and here they were, with him turning a _misoji shounen_ beside another recent, freshly new one.  
One way or another, they had been clinging to each other for the last 18 years, out of their 30.

A whole lifetime, spent beside one another.

Was he really so daring in wishing for his next 30 years to go, to be nearly the same?  
Was he the only one hoping for that, or could Ryo also...?  
  
Ryo suddenly cut off Ohkura's thoughts, though, when he offered him a awkward reply.  
_\- It's not like I was left with that many options, you know... - Ryo_ grumbled.  
Ohkura glared at him.  
_\- You what?! I'm far from being your only option, Ryochan, c'mon...  
\- You weren't indeed -_ Ryo remarked - _but you have become, as of now._

Ohkura's eyes widened and his disbelieved gaze looked disarming.  
_\- I wouldn't have spent so much on you, should I not think it's more than worth it -_ Ryo said _\- wasting time and money on wrong people did me quite good. You know -_ he shifted again, uncomfortable with his words _\- Starting some time ago, I also made some… some random thoughts. But I couldn't come up with anything, I suppose. I couldn't confront you either._  
I'm always the same old Ryo who is not able to stand up for things that really deserve so.  
While you just did.  
  
Ohkura's gaze shifted from Ryo's shoulders to his jaw line, his half open mouth, his alluring moles, his serious eyes, and allowed himself to rest it there, on those beautiful black orbs.  
He tried to speak, but he couldn't manage a word, feeling his cheeks were flushing a slight and invisible yet burning pink.

 _\- We could give it a serious try, if you're okay with me, Ohkura -_ Ryo went on - I'm the one who re _ally is not the finest of options you could find out there. And you know that, but you wanna stick on me, and that's just stupid...so you'd better keep that well in mind._  
  
Ohkura burst out laughing.  
_\- Yeah, I'm just that kind of stupid one, but I want it to be like this._

Ryo winced and stretched his arms out.  
Ohkura thought Ryo was about to kiss him or punch him either, but the older man simply brushed his knuckles on the back of Ohkura's right hand, making him shiver at that slight, lingering touch.  
They exchanged glances, and Ohkura offered him the kind of warm and loving smile that made Ryo melt every time he felt he was the object of such affection.

 _\- You said you were not going to love the future me, though_ \- Ohkura pointed out.

Ryo rolled his eyes and backed off a bit, breaking skin contact.  
_\- You're already grumpy when I don't feed you the way you want to, and I never made any big fuss about that, apart from kicking your ass as much as you deserve -_ Ryo said _\- So I wouldn't worry 'bout the old and ugly part either, you know._  
There's plenty of time to get used to that also - he concluded, reaching out again for Ohkura's hand.


End file.
